


A Man's Duty

by Hammocker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Manhandling, No mpreg, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, the smile disappeared from Krauser’s face, and blood rushed to his face and to his groin all at the same time. What was Leon up to?





	A Man's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception) has gotten me into this ship, and I'm tumbling down this rabbit hole hard. Enjoy.

Krauser couldn’t have been any more tense if he’d tried.

It had been a very long day. Not for any truly important calls coming into the station, but for every idiot in Raccoon City deciding to waste the time of the police. Some lonely woman with no impulse control, a convenience store manager with an opossum in the place’s bathroom, a burglary call that turned out to be caused by a stray cat. Nothing truly fulfilling. Krauser would have preferred being on the trail of rapists and murderers, not this cushy shit.

It was at least a small relief to push open the door to his apartment. His shared apartment, he reminded himself. On top of that, as he opened the door, he was hit with a strong, savory scent as soon as he stepped inside.

“Hey!” came the call from their kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready, come on in!”

The smallest of half-smiles crossed Krauser’s face. Leon sure knew how to greet a guy. He was starving, and more than ready to sit down for a proper meal.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, though, the smile disappeared from Krauser’s face, and blood rushed to his face and to his groin all at the same time. There, standing over the counter, cutting vegetables, was Leon, wearing a loose sundress. Krauser had to blink a few times to ensure that he wasn’t merely seeing things.

Krauser said nothing as he stalked up to Leon. His mouth was dry, his thoughts racing faster than they had on any intense police case, or even back in his military days. Was this for him? Of course it was. Why the hell else would Leon do it? The only question was why?

With that in mind, Krauser reached out and grabbed Leon’s ass through the fabric.

Leon startled, and whipped around, a look of surprise quickly morphing into a playful smirk.

“Trying to get dessert before we’ve finished dinner, Jack?” Leon teased.

Krauser ignored him and reached down to get a hand under his dress, eager to find what was beneath it. That was where Leon seemed to draw a line.

Leon pushed his hand away in a smooth motion, never putting his knife down.

“Later,” he insisted with a wink. “You wait a while and I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

“I’m gonna rip you apart,” Krauser said, more warning than threat.

Leon wiggled his ass as he got the dress back into place.

“At least have your food first,” he said. “I made it just for you.”

“I could hurt you,” Krauser clarified, a note of concern in his voice.

Again, Leon laughed, putting a hand on Krauser’s face. “I didn’t put this on just for show, you know.” He turned back to his cutting board, adding on top of that, “Besides, I’d be disappointed if it didn’t hurt. Now, go sit.”

Even now, with his heart racing and about ready to explode, Krauser found it difficult to argue with Leon. Reluctantly, he stepped away and over to their dining table, sitting at his usual place. Not once, though, did he take his eyes off of Leon. He couldn’t have if he’d wanted to.

Leon kept swaying his hips as he checked the oven and added his vegetables to the piece of meat inside. Krauser was salivating, but it didn’t have much to do with whatever Leon was making anymore.

“I know you prefer your carrots on the raw side,” Leon said, though, Krauser didn’t really comprehend his words. “And I made sure the meat is nice and bloody.”

So that was the game: the doting wife. Alright. Krauser could work with that. In fact, he liked the idea of it more than he’d ever cared to admit. When Leon had pressed about this sort of thing, roleplaying and “kinks”, Krauser hadn’t cared much to discuss it. Seemed Leon had taken that as a reason to take matters into his own hands.

Krauser didn’t mind.

Every time Leon leaned over to check on the meat, that dress framed his ass perfectly. When had Leon found the time to buy a dress? Where had he hidden it? Why hadn’t he put it on sooner? Well, Krauser had a hunch as to why. Leon knew damn well that Krauser wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from nailing Leon sooner. Krauser didn’t even know if he could have stopped himself from demanding the dress more often. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to not crave seeing Leon on it even now. He wanted Leon badly enough in that very instant.

It was very lucky for the longevity of Leon’s little game that Leon pulled the pan out of the oven at that very moment and got the meat onto a cutting board.

Leon hummed as he cut into the meat and made up two plates. One was clearly more stacked with meat than the other, and Krauser had a hunch as to who Leon meant it for.

Sure enough, Leon put the stacked plate in front of him, while keeping the one with more vegetables for himself. Krauser wasn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or not, but, really, he didn’t care about such trivial things at that moment.

Leon arranged himself across from Krauser, struggling for a moment to get the dress to come with him without any snags. It might have been funny to witness any other time. Despite the food in front of him, all Krauser wanted was to feast his eyes. Leon pretended not to notice his staring, keeping his eyes down as he dug in for himself.

Methodically, Krauser reached down with one hand to stab a piece of meat. Still, he refused to take his gaze off of Leon. He was ready to bound over the table and rip that dress from Leon's form.

“You’re not eating,” Leon observed after a long stretch.

But Krauser was feasting his eyes.

“You’re not wrong,” he replied.

Leon frowned, a too-concerned frown, one that gave away that he was still playing.

“My poor man,” Leon cooed, cloyingly sweet and loving. “You’re still tense and stressed, aren’t you?”

Leon was right about being tense, that was for sure. Tense like a coiled spring, ready to rebound.

“Here,” Leon continued standing up to come around behind Krauser. “Let me help.”

He laid his hands on Krauser’s shoulders, pressing his palms into them with a kind of tender determination. It was easy for him to find the exact degree of pressure to apply, practice helping him there. It would have been effective too, if not for the circumstances. Krauser had to grip the table’s edge to keep himself from grabbing Leon and shoving him to the floor then and there. 

“You need to relax for me, Jack honey,” Leon cooed.

Krauser only tensed further at the endearing use of his name.

“I know how you are about holding grudges-” Leon continued, massaging at Krauser’s neck. “-but it’s not healthy to carry around all this tension.”

Fuck healthy. What wasn’t healthy was that Krauser hadn’t gotten his dick wet yet. 

“I want-” Krauser started before gritting his teeth around the words.

“I know,” Leon murmured, with a sigh that radiated faux concern. “But I would love if you’d eat first thing. For me?”

Krauser was ready to rebuff Leon again, only for him to lean over to pout at Krauser.

“Alright,” Krauser conceded through gritted teeth. He was interested in where Leon was going with all of this.

Leon’s face lit up in a grin - one of those rare precious smiles - and he strutted back to his seat with a sway of his hips. Krauser’s jaw couldn’t have gotten any more tense. Oh, yes, he was going to hurt Leon, and Leon was going to like it.

Never taking his eyes off Leon, Krauser managed to feed himself, tearing off bits of potato and beef and chewing slowly. Leon made like he didn’t notice, focusing entirely on his food, but Krauser had a clear feeling that he was just making a show. Krauser would make sure he got his comeuppance.

Not a word passed between them, the air growing evermore thick with tension as their plates cleared. The flavors barely registered in Krauser’s mind, only serving to further drive his need to take what he really wanted. Then, seemingly after no time at all, Krauser’s fork found only the plate. For the briefest moment, he glanced down, and found only a stray potato soaked in juices. Leon’s plate was in a very similar state, but that didn’t matter.

Krauser stabbed the potato and brought it between his teeth, chewing methodically as he contemplated what he was going to do to Leon. Reduce him to something soft and pliant, just like one of his roasted potatoes.

With his food gone, Krauser pushed himself to his feet, eyeing Leon like a predator stalking its prey. Only then did Leon seem to notice, lifting his head to meet his eyes. His smile was gone, replaced with apprehension and uncertainty. Cute. Sweet. Unassuming. Fuckable.

Krauser stalked across the table so he could loom over Leon. Leon’s gaze followed him all the way, eyes seeming to grow bigger as Krauser looked down at him. Krauser licked his top lip before lashing a hand out to grab a fistful of Leon’s hair.

Leon whined, but had little choice but to follow as Krauser pulled him upward.

“My pretty boy,” Krauser growled as he brought their faces together. “Teasing me in that pretty dress.”

He leaned forward to kiss Leon, tasting the remains of his meal. Leon truly did do good work in the kitchen, but Krauser’s focus was elsewhere. He was busy drinking in the whimpers Leon was making as he flushed deeper all the while.

“I’m gonna make a mess of it,” Krauser warned, reaching down with his free hand to grope Leon through the fabric. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Leon could only whine in response, keeping one eye firmly shut while the other glanced at Krauser. Despite his face twisting in distress, Krauser could feel his cock stirring with interest. Getting off on pain was nothing new for Leon.

Fingers still firmly in Leon’s hair, Krauser grabbed him by the arm and firmly led him towards their bedroom. Leon kept up his protesting, but never resisted as hard as Krauser knew he could. Interspersed with the complaints too were what Krauser recognized as encouraging moans. To anyone else, it might have sounded like Leon was about to get killed, but Krauser knew better.

He dragged Leon into their room, allowing him just enough leeway to keep up. Once there, Krauser tossed Leon onto the bed, back-first, with every intent to rumple his dress. He hesitated from there, giving Leon plenty of time to collect himself and scramble up onto the bed.

“You’re such a brute,” Leon complained, rubbing his scalp. Even still, a playful half-smile crossed his face.

“Spread your legs,” Krauser ordered, catching the slightest hint of what was under Leon’s dress.

“What? Like this?” Leon asked, laying back and shifting one of his legs casually off to the side. 

Not enough.

“More.”

“You mean like this?” Leon said, keeping his voice light and incredulous.

He stretched his legs out this time, bending them at the knees and planting his feet at the foot of the bed. The position hiked up the front of his dress, giving Krauser exactly what he wanted: a front row view of the black, lacy panties just barely holding Leon’s cock in place. Only then did Krauser’s resolve break.

“You slut,” Krauser breathed, bearing down on the bed in front of Leon.

“Slut? I’m hurt,” Leon said, pouting through a smile. “I only have eyes for my big, strong husband.”

Krauser felt a rumble rise in his throat, wanting to touch and kiss and fuck and tear Leon’s dress to shreds all at once. The only thing guiding his hand was pure instinct as he pushed the dress up past Leon’s knees.

“Husband,” he echoed, not a thought in his head. “Really?”

“‘Course,” was Leon’s reply, cut short by a gasp as Krauser ghosted fingers over his panties. “It’s, uh- well, the doctor said it’s about the right time that I’d be…”

Krauser leaned over Leon as he trailed off, staring him down with intent.

“Go on,” he pressed, hand planted on Leon’s groin.

“Fertile,” Leon whispered, like it was the dirtiest word he’d ever uttered.

For an instant, Krauser was frozen, staring at Leon and trying to understand what he’d just said. He told himself that he must have misheard, but he knew that he hadn’t.

“Is that so?” he murmured after a pause. “You want me to take you bareback, hm?”

Leon nodded, his face beet red as he tried to evade Krauser’s gaze. “Want more than that,” he whined.

If Krauser’s own dick hadn’t been hard before, it certainly was now. He pressed his face against Leon’s neck, running teeth down his jawline.

“Oh, really now?” Krauser teased. “You want me to fill you up?”

“Jack-” Leon pleaded, eyes squeezed shut.

“Or knock you up?”

Leon’s breath caught in his throat, and he let out a moan.

Krauser chuckled. He’d known the kid was kinky, but this was on a whole other level. Krauser put a hand on Leon’s stomach, prompting a desperate moan from him as his cocked jumped.

“Suppose I should prepare you properly,” Krauser mused, trailing his hand from Leon’s belly to his hip. 

“No-o,” Leon protested, shaking his head. “Don’t need-”

“S-sh,” Krauser cut him off. “You need it. I’m the head of this household and I’m going to get you good and ready.”

Leon brought an arm over his red hot face with a groan, but he never contradicted Krauser. That was more than enough of an affirmation.

Krauser opened one of the bedside drawers and retrieved some lube.

“That’s real good, Leon. I like it when you’re obedient.” Krauser kept talking as he slid Leon’s panties down.

Leon groaned through his teeth, squirming every time Krauser so much as touched him. Heck, if Krauser hadn’t known better, he most certainly would have thought that Leon was dying with the noises he was making. He’d only just penetrated Leon with his fingers, and already he sounded as needy as he’d ever been.

“Was nice, coming home to find you barefoot, waiting for me to come and knock you up,” Krauser said, contemplative and casual despite the circumstances. “That’s what all the teasing was about, hm?”

Leon keened, pleasured tears pricking at his eyes.“Please, Jack, _please_ ,” Leon cried out, fisting at the bed’s top sheet. “Fuck me, fill me up, need your cum.”

“And why’s that?” Krauser dared, grinning to himself.

“Want to- want you to knock me up,” Leon gritted out.

Krauser didn’t reply, only purred, a sound he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He pulled his fingers out and sat up, admiring his work and the way Leon shivered like a leaf in the wind. If he hadn’t been wet before, he certainly was now, his cock leaking and lube dripping around his hole. Krauser licked his lips.

“Turn over for me,” he ordered. “I want to breed you properly.”

A shudder wracked Leon, but he did as he was told, turning over onto his hands and knees. Krauser grabbed a pillow to slide beneath Leon’s hips, just to make certain the Leon would be comfortable no matter what. Krauser wasn’t going to be gentle, but he wasn’t cruel either.

And what a sight it was to see Leon on his belly, presenting his nice little hole to Krauser. He pressed the tip of his thumb to it, just testing the pliancy of it. Sure enough, Leon’s muscles submitted to Krauser’s will almost immediately. Perfect.

Krauser unlatched his belt and tossed it to the side then opened the front of his pants and pulled his dick out. He was already good and hard from what must have been an hour of teasing now. He edged up behind Leon, mounting him and framing his arms around Leon’s form. He thrust his hips forward carefully, his cock finding Leon’s perineum with a practiced ease. Krauser growled, gliding his cock against Leon’s backside and drawing desperate whines from him.

“Jack, Jack, need it…” he begged.

Krauser hummed, smirking to himself.

“What if I want to paint you up with my cum, huh?” he asked. “You’d look real pretty with it running down your back.”

“No, _no_ ,” Leon pleaded. “Want it in me, want your cock in me, your cum, please.”

“I know,” Krauser rumbled back.

Krauser pulled his hips back and lined himself up with Leon’s entrance. He teased for a long moment, just barely catching the rim. Leon was still tight, despite the preparation, and it was difficult not to slip right into that heat. Still, he didn’t give in to the urge just yet.

“You’re my pretty boy, aren’t you?” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Leon’s neck.

“Jack- please,” Leon repeated once more.

“Say it,” Krauser pushed. “Say it and you’ll get what you want.”

“I-” Leon pushed his face against the sheets, hiding his flushed face, but only for a brief moment. He turned his head to the side to grit out, “Yeah, I- I’m your pretty boy, your pretty little wife, yours…”

Krauser growled as Leon trailed off. Satisfied with the answer, he thrust straight past Leon’s ring of muscle and didn’t stop until he was fully seated. Leon cried out, his head tilting back, digging his fingertips into the sheets.

“My sweet princess,” Krauser breathed, shifting his hips just slightly. “I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

Leon’s only reply was a strangled sound in his throat. Krauser took it as good an affirmation as any other. He pulled his hips back, so he was almost fully out of Leon, before setting a steady pace. All the while, he beared down on Leon, covering the kid bodily and breathing down his neck.

Leon was breathless beneath him, letting out strings of moans and sighs of “Fuck, oh God, Jack, please” at irregular intervals. It was more than enough to spur Krauser onward, steadily increasing his pace. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the sweet scent that was Leon, and enjoying the warm vice grip Leon’s ass had on him. As though Leon was truly trying to milk the cum out of him.

And as Krauser had that thought, Leon spoke again.

“Come on, Jack,” he panted. “Come, give me your cum, don’t stop, fill me up, knock me up.”

Krauser snarled at Leon’s pleading, his composure broken. His thrusts grew uneven, and his teeth sunk into Leon’s shoulder. Leon about screamed, squirming beneath Krauser’s grasp and seeming to want to get away from the overload of pleasure. Krauser’s weight was more than enough to keep him still as they both raced towards climax. 

“You like that?” Krauser breathed. “Leaving the man’s work to me?”

The only response he got was an incomprehensible garble of what sounded like agreement.

Krauser was pounding into Leon, refusing him the luxury of pushing back. Doing the work of a proper man. He felt pleasure curling deep in him, from his belly to his groin, and then, he was coming.

As it happened, Krauser screwed his eyes shut, only just barely bucking his hips against Leon as he wrung the both of them out. If the sounds that Leon was making were any indication, he was in the same boat. He wriggled and writhed and to flip himself over as he made a sound like a cat’s caterwaul. Still, Krauser remained firm as they both reached their end.

Only when Leon grew boneless and slack did Krauser finally release his grasp and pull out. He tugged the cum-stained pillow out from under Leon and tossed it aside. It could be washed in the morning. Committing that to memory, Krauser turned Leon onto his side and spooned up behind him, slinging a protective arm around Leon’s waist, settling it on his stomach.

Leon was still breathing heavily, still coming down, and he relaxed against the embrace.

“So you’re my pretty little wife, huh?” Krauser asked, running a thumb below Leon’s navel. Leon tensed beneath his fingers, before he relaxed again with a laugh.

“You got a problem with that?” Leon countered, looking over his shoulder to smile at Krauser.

“Just seems to me a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be out chasing bad guys,” Krauser mused. “They could do awful things to you.”

Leon elbowed him in his chest.

“Well, I definitely won’t do as good of a job tomorrow if you don’t let me sleep now.” Leon paused for a moment, before he continued playfully. “Honey.”

“You’re not gonna tell me what all that was about?” Krauser pressed, still harboring some residual puzzlement over Leon’s behavior.

Leon groaned, head tilting from side to side before he answered. “I like feeling pretty in a dress, and I like feeling like your breeding bitch. Happy?”

Krauser barely had a chance to chuckle or reply before Leon was speaking again as he worked the dress over his head.

“Good, now help me get this thing off,” he demanded.

Krauser obliged him, peeling the dress off with ease and tossing it to the side in the same direction as the pillow. It would need laundering too, he figured.

With a contented sigh, Leon rested back down against Krauser, nestling into their shared pillow. He relaxed just like that, soft, warm, and naked against Krauser’s still partially clothed form. 

Krauser laid in thoughtful silence, stroking over Leon’s arm. He leaned in after a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Leon’s head, and taking a deep breath of his sweet scent. Leon seemed to give a sleepy, contented hum in response, but maybe Krauser was only imagining things. It was a pretty enough sound for Leon to make, that was certain. 

Krauser smiled to himself. His breeding bitch. His princess. Krauser could get used to that.


End file.
